Why Couldn't You Just Change Your Name?
by WishfulThinking012094
Summary: What happens when a new intern makes the assumption that Angela is on the market? One-shot! :)


**This is just a Hodgela one-shot I came up with randomly as I was driving home. So, hope you enjoy! :)**

"Excuse me, Dr. Hodgins?"

"One moment," Hodgins replied, reading the results on the mass spectrometer and muttering to himself before finally looking up. "Oh hey Patrick, what can I do for you?"

Brennan's newest member of the squint interns stood before the scientist, dark black hair slightly shaggy, the hint of facial hair on his boyish face. His bright green eyes darted back and forth as if he were nervous about something.

"Well, I noticed that you and Ms. Montenegro seem to be very good friends. Do you by chance happen to know if she enjoys spicy food? I was planning on perhaps asking her to dinner after we finish this case. She's crazy beautiful."

Hodgins sat back. He didn't know whether to be amused or jealous. Clearly this "kid" had no idea that he was married to Angela at all. But he decided to set that straight once and for all.

"Mmm not since she was pregnant with our son no," he told the young man, watching as a look of absolute horror came across his face.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Dr. Hodgins! I had no clue you two were married!" Patrick blurted out, his face turning bright red.

Hodgins smirked. He was loving this reaction. It was even better than when he had told Walter Sherman that he was Angela's husband. She had been heavily pregnant with Michael at the time and had very much appreciated Walter's compliments.

"That's okay kid," he said calmly, but at the same time shooting daggers with his eyes.

"How long have you been married?" Patrick asked, curious.

"It'll actually be four years in a few months."

"Ahh, well that's umm great…" He backed slowly towards the door but turned quickly before he made it out, "If I may ask Dr. Hodgins, why didn't she change her name to yours? It would have been a lot easier to tell that she and you are married."

Hodgins sighed, knowing that what Patrick said was very true. "Well her full legal name actually is Angela Montenegro-Hodgins. Look Patrick, this is your first week here. Stick around longer and you'll see that my wife is very unique. She's a free spirit at heart, does whatever she pleases. Trust me, even if she was single, which she obviously is not, you would never be able to handle her in a million years."

"Oh I don't know about that Dr. Hodgins. I've dated my fair share of difficult women," Patrick replied, a smug grin on his face.

Hodgins laughed, "And that is where we are different. You've only _dated_ difficult women; you've never actually been _married_ to a difficult woman. It's a completely different world. You know she proposed to me after rejecting two of my proposals and then wanted to have a huge wedding by week's end. Angela is a woman, you are nowhere near ready for a woman, and you're still young, looking to have some fun with girls who don't care either."

Patrick just nodded slowly. Now that he thought about it, he knew he would never have been able to date a woman like Angela, at least not now. He smiled, "Thanks for explaining Dr. Hodgins."

"Sure, but just remember, if I catch you trying to hook up with my wife again, you're going to wish you never came here to do this internship," Hodgins threatened, smiling as the young man walked out, white as a ghost.

As Patrick was walking out, Angela was walking in. She frowned at Patrick's paleness and glared at her husband. "Honey, are you scaring the interns again?"

Hodgins looked up, "Hey Angie," he greeted, kissing her cheek, "I can't have everyone walking around thinking that you are available now can I?"

She smiled. This wasn't the first time that an ignorant intern had come on to her. Actually, it happened just about every time Brennan took on another grad student. "I suppose not, but you know that it's you I love." She put her arms around his neck, leaning down slightly, teasing him with the all-too familiar smell of her perfume.

He pulled her down gently, cupping her chin with one hand, the other on the small of her back. Their lips met in the same fiery passion since that very first kiss on the swings.

Finally, Hodgins pulled back regretfully, "Why couldn't you just change your name?"

She laughed, "What are you talking about?"

"Your name, why couldn't you change it to Hodgins?" he complained, "I'm only going to be able to fight off these younger guys for so long."

Angela laughed again, "Honey, you don't have to fight over me anymore. You won my heart fair and square a long time ago. I don't want anyone else but you Jack."

He sighed, "You still should have just changed your name," he grumbled.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I'm going to go back to my office now. If there are any other suitors send them to me and I'll set them straight." She smirked at her now groaning husband and winked at him before finally leaving.

"All of this could have been solved with a simple name change, but nooo…"Hodgins muttered to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? I guess lately I've been wanting to continue my actual Hodgela fic but I can't get inspiration, despite the Hodgela-packed Bones episode this week (YAY!), so this will have to do. But I could definitely see something like this happening, especially Hodgins getting jealous. Well leave me a review tell me what you thought or just say hey :p**

**Thanks,**

**Willie**


End file.
